


I Love You

by thewalkingkylo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Babies, Birds, Biting, Cabins, Cute, Feeding, Fluff, Kissing, Naked Cuddling, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 07:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15858837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewalkingkylo/pseuds/thewalkingkylo
Summary: Armitage Hux wakes up in the early morning to feed his newest daughter before getting back into bed.





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! This is my first post on here. I mainly post on Tumblr, my url is the same as my AO3 account name. This is also my first Hux post. So ya, enjoy. It's just a cute little thing I wrote up while I was away at my cottage.

There was something so admiring, so proud; staring down at the little bundle that Armitage Hux held in his arms.

Her little blue eyes sleepy and mirroring his own. Her little mouth sucking feverishly at the bottle he was holding, desperately drinking her mother's breast milk. 

Armitage brought a finger to her chubby little cheek, running his rather rough pad across her soft cheek. 

A soft content sounding mew came from the little girl as her tiny hand reached for her father; fingers clenching and grasping desperately for a finger - or if her mother was feeding her - a breast to latch onto. Finding nothing, the infant settled with bringing her warm hand back to her face. 

The dainty cabin was tall, held high by planks of wood that made four slanted walls, meeting in the middle. The walls were wood - painted a crisp white with no mistakes to been seen. A ton of windows let enough light in, even at the early hour; that was now somewhere between five-thirty and six o'clock. 

Knicknacks on shelves, family pictures on the walls; it was a homey little place. A small TV sat in a closet of sorts with stacks of VCRs and DVDs could be viewed from the living area. Sheer white curtains could be found throughout the home, hanging a foot above the windows and pooling on the floor. 

A dark wood plank under Armitage's foot creeked as he shifted from foot to foot. His gaze shifted downward, only for a second to examine the old floorboards before something outside caught his eye. 

A bird, strikingly beautiful, with maybe blue or purple feathers delicately placed between a black one flew past the window and swooped down over the rather large and dark lake. Trees casted a dark and ominous shadow around the lake - making the water appear darker than normal. From where Armitage was standing, he could tell it was a chilly morning, as steam slithered it's way across the water like fog on a gloomy day. 

Armitage followed the bird, watching it swoop down over the water and through the steam until he could no longer see it as it flew into the dark shadows around the lake. He looked back to his sleepy - and soon to be well fed - daughter. 

Her rather attentive large eyes gazed up at him, constantly fluttering open, only to be slowly closed with heavy lids. 

Armitage removed the finished bottle from the new borns pouty lips. He - supporting the little girls neck - brought her to lay on his shoulder where he softly patted her back until a little burp was relieved. 

Armitage rubbed a knuckle into his eye and yawning speepily before tiptoeing into the bedroom that he and his wife shared. 

He unwrapped the blanket from the newborn and placed her on a clean swaddling blanket. He wrapped her up like a little burrito, tucking and folding the corners and loose folds until she was completely swaddled. 

He placed his baby girl into her crib, running his thumb above her brow before looking up. A smirk graced Armitage's lips at the sight of his wife and eldest daughter- all curled up and cosy - in his bed, leaving only a small space for him to cuddle into. That certainly just wouldn't do. As quietly as he could, he scooped the little girl into his arms.

She stirred from sleep with a small, irritated whine before wrapping her arms around his neck, burying her face into his neck and letting sleep take over again. 

Trying to be as quiet as he could, Armitage walked out of his own room and into his daughters.

He placed his peacefully sleeping child into her bed, tucking her into her favourite blanket - the one her mother took hours to knit. A kiss was pressed to her forehead as her father pushed her hair from her face. 

The little girl, ever so softly whispered, "I love you, daddy." Before snuggling in further to her blanket. 

Armitage whispered back to her, repeating the same line, but replacing 'daddy' with 'you'. And with feathery steps, Armitage moved from the little girls room and back into his own, navigating in the slight darkness. 

The sight he had seen when entering the room had his heart racing and his stomach fluttering in pure admiration. His wife had rolled over, the thin sheet had fallen - sitting just below her waist, enough to cover her bottom. The bare skin of her back creasing only slightly with the twist of her hips. She was laying partially on her side and partially on her stomach, wrapping her arms around Armitage's pillow. Her dark brown hair - flowed perfectly over her shoulders and across her own pillow - contrasted with her milky pale skin. 

Armitage pulled and tugged at his clothes until they were a messy pile around his feet. Stepping out and tiptoeing over to the bed, he kneeled down, running his fingers along his wife's back. He watched as she shuttered and opened her sleepy eyes, watching him attentively. 

Bending down to her level, Armitage kissed and softly bit, starting at her arm and making his way up to her shoulder. He left open mouthed kisses along her neck, making sure to give more attention to her pulse point before kissing her chin. 

He laid down in the bed, moving his pillow back into its normal place at the top of the bed. He continued with the kisses, planting a few across her cheeks and forehead before coming to a halt above her plump lips. He hovered there, gently nudging his nose against hers, smirking as she rolled her eyes. 

"Kiss me, Armitage, or sleep on the couch," she threatened, her voice filled with sleep, yet still remained stern. She reached for him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling his body flesh with her own. 

"Yes, M'Lady," Armitage laughed softly and pressed his lips into hers, kissing her softly, but with a firey passion. He held onto her tightly, wrapping his arms around her waist and his legs around her own. 

Breaking from the kiss, his wife shimmied down, resting her head on his shoulder before snuggling into the crook of his neck. 

"I love you," she muttered, softly kissing the smooth, thin skin of his neck. 

"I love you too."


End file.
